


Mistletoe

by Lafaiette



Series: Spideypool Secret Santa 2013 [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve in a place not very Christmas-ish, Fluff, Humor, Kisses under the mistletoe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope they will come back to save us <i>soon</i>. I really hope that, Wade, because I don’t want to die <i>here</i> on Christmas Eve!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

He has been in a lot of bad places, so this time Wade isn’t that worried or angry. After all he’s just trapped in a freezing, cold-ass underground military base. Things could be worse.

And Peter, sweet Peter is with him. This is fantastic, marvelous - hah! _Marvel_ ous, get it? - and quite reassuring, because his baby boy is the brain of their team-up duo, he’s the mind, the Einstein, the genius. And if there is someone who can save them from this ugly situation, that’s him.

“I don’t have the slightest idea of what we are going to do now, Wade.”

Peter looks around with a very worried face. There is blood where the terrorists were beaten up and taken away, strange machineries scattered all around after the short fight… and no Avengers. No S.H.I.E.L.D. troops.

“They left us here. They _forgot_ us!” Peter grits his teeth and Wade would find the sight sexy and arousing if their situation wasn’t so serious.

There is a blizzard on the surface of this God-forsaken region and this hidden underground base is the only shelter from the snow that is mercilessly falling above their heads. But the fight with the terrorists damaged the automatic doors and the central heater and that’s why they got left behind by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. troops amid the chaos. The cold seeps through the doors and the metal ceiling and Wade can see their warm puffs of breath in the air.

Peter is also shivering and his fingers tremble above the keyboard of a big computer he’s just found in the room.

“Maybe I can send them a message… if this goddamn thing will work…”

“I don’t think they are already on the helicopter, Peter. They will come back.” Wade tries to reassure him as he approaches him from behind. Peter grunts and lets Wade hug his back, appreciating the warmth and firmness of his body.

“I hope they will come back to save us _soon_. I really hope that, Wade, because I don’t want to die _here_ on Christmas Eve!” the last two words are a growl and Peter smashes a hand on the console when it abruptly tells him it cannot accept his random password.

“Petey, don’t worry so much!” Wade grins beaming at his boyfriend, who sighs and removes his mask to look at him, shivering when the cold air hits his bare face. Wade pats his red cheeks to warm him up a little and continues: “I’m sure they will come soon. I mean, there is too much quietness when we are not around! Their won’t hear the usual chit-chat and will realize something is missing.” Wade sticks his chest out and shouts with a booming voice:  “Mighty Odin, where are those Midgardian jesters who always manage to put a smile on this mug of mine?!”

Peter can’t help but let out a genuine laughter, because Wade’s imitation of Thor was spot-on.  
He gives the computer a last disappointed look and then sighs with a little smile.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait then.”

Wade hums thoughtfully and then gestures towards some rooms they haven’t explored yet, but that look like dormitories used by the terrorists.

“Let’s check if those losers had something to warm ourselves up, baby boy. Hopefully everything should be intact there.”

It’s not, because Thor’s lightning has mercy for nothing, but one room managed to escape the god’s thunderous ire. Some bunk beds have fallen on the floor and there are exploded small Christmas lights hanging by the ceiling and walls.

“Ooh, they were celebrating Christmas!” Wade exclaims placing a hand on his heart, faking a hurt and sorrowful expression. “Poor guys! And we ruined their party!”

“They ruined _ours_ too.” Peter grumbles avoiding the fallen furniture and glass on the floor as he heads to the only bunk bed still standing. “Instead of being on the helicopter that would have brought us _home_ , we are here waiting for rescue!” He sighs again, taking a blanket from the lower bed and putting it around his shoulders. “And it’s so cold! Why didn’t I bring my earmuffs and scarf?!”

“Because they are ridiculous, Petey.” Wade nonchalantly tells him as he plays with a poor Christmas tree and its shiny balls. “Everyone would have dropped their weapons to roll on the floor laughing at you (also known as  _rotfl_ ). Hey! You are right, why didn’t you bring it? It would have saved us a lot of work!”  Wade swiftly dodges a pillow and sticks out his tongue at Peter, who pouts and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Aw, is my sweetums cold?” Wade coos walking to him and patting his cheeks again. He waggles his eyebrows under the mask. “Wanna make things hotter?”

“I don’t want the Avengers to walk on us making out in a destroyed terrorist base, Wade!” Peter replies clinging to the blanket with an embarrassed face. “I don’t want them to think we are like two horny teenagers that can’t keep it in their pants. We’ll do that at home. Possibly after a shower and a good meal.”

“You are not fun!” Wade whines crashing on his back on the bed and making Peter bounce. “It’d be so romantic, Peter! Two helpless boyfriends saving each other from sure freezing using their bodies!”

“We are not helpless.” Peter retorts, but when he  sniffles and rubs his hands Wade rolls his eyes and moves to hug his waist.

“Aren’t you cold?” the young hero asks worryingly lifting the blanket to cover the merc. The scarred man shakes his head as he kisses his back and neck. Peter shifts comfortably under the warm touch - Wade’s body always emits this incredible heat! - and closes his eyes.

“Wade.” he warns weakly when the merc plays with his earlobe and bites it gently, his hands roaming under the blanket to grope Peter’s ass. The younger man yelps when two fingers slip into the spandex pants and he hastily gets up, flushed.

“Wade, the others are probably coming by now and I don’t want to hear Stark’s snarky comments for the rest of our life!” He frowns when Wade makes a Bambi face under the mask and promptly snatches it away to look at him in the eyes.

“We will wait here without doing anything until we are home! We should really try to use that computer again and…” Peter blinks, confused by Wade’s sudden movement. He stood up and he’s currently putting something on the edge of the upper bed.

“Wade?” Peter moves closer to inspect the merc’s doings and his confusion is replaced by surprise.

“Is that _mistletoe_?”

Wade beams up at him, smiling like a child; however the smile promptly turns into a wicked grin as he pushes Peter on the lower bed again. The mistletoe is hanging just above him.

“Please, tell me you actually didn’t have mistletoe in your pockets for the whole time.” Peter snorts and he rolls his eyes with another small laughter when Wade bends over him.

“My answer is still ‘no’, honey.” the young hero says and this time he’s the one who sticks out his tongue. The merc falls on him, trying to catch it with his lips.

“We gotta kiss, Petey!” he insists with urgency. “You can’t fight the sacred mistletoe’s presence!”

Wade forgot about Peter’s super strength and he is soon on his back, straddled by the younger man who grins down at him.

The merc doesn’t complain though; instead he returns the grin with all the lasciviousness contained in his body and soul.

“If we kiss, will you promise not to try to make out here and now? Will you patiently wait until we get home?” Peter asks in a whisper, leaning over Wade, his hot breath ghosting over the scarred face.

Wade’s excited expression turns into a childish frown and he immediately complains: “Petey, those idiots aren’t gonna come so soon! Let’s do an unusual and original smooch session!”

He makes the Bambi face again, but it looks so weird on him Peter laughs and cover them both with the blanket that was still draped over his shoulder. He likes being like this, it’s like they are in a personal secluded space where nothing else can come in. They breaths mingle together and Peter isn’t cold anymore, especially when Wade’s hands run over his back and rub soothing circles on it.

They look at each other for long moments and then Peter can’t hold his laughter anymore, letting it escape his mouth and resting his head against Wade’s broad chest.

“You know you want it~…” Wade starts singing and he laughs too. “Come on, baby boy, let’s turn this into a NSFW situation!”

“This is incredibly ‘ _not safe for work_ ’.” Peter jokes, but he’s the first one to remove the upper half of his costume. He then proceeds to kiss the man beneath him, giving him just the time to moan happily into his lips before removing his pants. 

 

 

“I can’t fucking believe they got left behind…” Iron Man swears under his breath as his suit indicates him two thermal presences in the further room of the corridor.

“Maybe they got trapped under the rubble and the Man of Spiders couldn’t lift it. Mjolnir can make quite the havoc, I admit…” Thor suggests as they hurry for the door.

“Come on, laggards! Time to go home and leave this shithole… oh God.”

Iron Man looks at the scene before him with a resigned stance, face thankfully hidden by the visor. _Thankfully_ because Peter couldn’t have stood his sickened expression; he just has to suffer the fact that both Iron Man and Thor have seen him and Wade making out on a bunk bed in an abandoned terrorist base.

“You had to arrive _now?_ ” Wade grumbles as Peter desperately tells him not to move and covers his lower parts with the blanket. “We had, like, thirty minutes of foreplay and you decided to arrive just when things were getting hotter?!”

“Trust me, it’s horrible for us too.” Stark bitterly replies.

“I’ve seen and heard worse things. For example, my brother had sexual intercourse with a horse.” Thor nonchalantly intervenes and Stark hurries to drag him out after telling the two lovebirds to put on some clothes, thinking he will need a good dose of booze to forget this.

“Well…” Wade casually says when the door is closed again. “That was awkward.” A smile appears on his face and he doesn’t seem baffled at all. “But hey! Things could be worse! Captain America could have walked in! Or Banner! Can you imagine poor Banner in front of all this sexiness?”

Peter doesn’t even respond, he just sighs and bends over the grab his pants laying carelessly on the floor. When he sits up again Wade is shaking the mistletoe above their heads.

“One last kiss for your psychotic boyfriend before we face utter and complete humiliation on the way back home…?” Wade asks making smooching sounds.

Peter stares at him for long seconds, blinking slowly one, two times. He thinks about the next day, the way they are going to spend it at Aunt May’s, the presents, Wade’s face when he will open his gift, their sweet love making, Wade’s timid smile when Peter will tell him he loves him.

Peter smiles softly and leans in to kiss Wade’s lips.

After all, things couldn’t be better.

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend also made [a pic](http://pennkoad.tumblr.com/post/70686553754/early-christmas-gift-for-the-one-who-tries-to-kill) based on a scene from this fic!


End file.
